The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A number of factors are considered by insurance providers for calculating auto insurance policy quotes. One factor for determining an appropriate auto insurance premium is the particular vehicle being insured. A vehicle information sticker, also known as a Monroney sticker, typically contains all the necessary data about a particular vehicle needed to calculate insurance premiums. Since a Monroney sticker is legally required to be displayed in all new vehicles for sale at a dealership, it can easily be implemented in an insurance policy creation strategy.